tony_hawk_sagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eric Koston
Eric Koston (llevado 29 de abril, 1975) es un skater profesional americano. Ha sido presentado en la serie de videojuegos de Tony Hawk y en los juegos de video Electronic Arts (EA) Skate 2 y Skate 3. Koston es co-propietario tanto de Fourstar Clothing (con Guy Mariano), como del skatepark / website "The Berrics" (con el profesional Steve Berra). Biografía Eric Koston nació en Tailandia, en el mismo hospital que su compañero skateboarder profesional Alphonzo Rawls (un diseñador de calzado a partir de 2011). Koston se crió en San Bernardino, California, Estados Unidos (EE.UU.) y comenzó a patinar en 1986. Skater profesional Uno de los primeros patrocinadores de la junta de Koston fue la compañía de H-Street que fue co-fundada por Tony Magnusson y Mike Ternasky. Durante el tiempo de Koston con la compañía el equipo incluyó Danny Way y Matt Hensley, pero Koston buscó una entidad más grande y más tarde se separó maneras con la compañía. Después de H-Street, Koston se unió al equipo de Girl y apareció en los videos Goldfish, Mouse, Yeah Right y Pretty Sweet. Koston era un jinete principal del equipo para la marca del éS y un "juego de Eric Koston éS del patín" fue sostenido anualmente durante muchos años. Koston también apareció en el vídeo Menkmati en el que regresa a su lugar de nacimiento de Bangkok. Después de su salida de éS, Koston se unió a la lista de Lakai y un video fue publicado en YouTube para anunciar el movimiento. Después de unirse a la compañía en 2006, Koston filmó una parte para el 2007 Lakai video Fully Flared. La eventual salida de Koston para un lugar en el equipo de Nike SB fue acompañada por un video de YouTube que parodiaba el incidente de lanzamiento de zapatos de George W. Bush. Nike SB promovió inmediatamente el reclutamiento de Koston en el equipo de la marca con un zapato de firma -el modelo "Eric Koston 1" - y un concurso para consumidores, titulado "Mr. Control It All". Una campaña promocional, identificada por el hashtag "#thelegendgrows", fue lanzada por Nike para coincidir con la liberación del segundo modelo de zapatos de firma de Koston el "Eric Koston 2". Un anuncio que incluyó a otros atletas de Nike, como Tiger Woods, y los compañeros de equipo de Nike SB de Koston fue filmado y un video detrás de cámaras también fue publicado en el canal de YouTube de la marca. Koston utilizó el diseño de Eric Koston 2 como base para un calzado de golf de edición limitada, llamado el "Koston 2 IT", y un lanzamiento correspondiente se llevó a cabo en Londres, Reino Unido en la tienda del estadio 1948 en Shoreditch. Durante la campaña de promoción de Eric Koston 2, Koston explicó su experiencia general de trabajo con Nike en comparación con las principales empresas de skate que ha sido patrocinado por en el pasado: Oh, es ... es una locura. Es completamente diferente, odio decirlo, pero es mucho mejor por lo que ... no sólo en el aspecto del diseño y los recursos ... porque he copiado tantos zapatos de Nike, ya sabes, intenté imitarlos tan cerca como Posible y utilizando las mejores empresas, éS y Lakai podría hacer. Pero no pudimos ejecutarlo totalmente ... se estaba poniendo tan bueno como pude conseguirlo, pero no estaba bastante ahí. Pero con Nike, puedo usar todos esos trozos que siempre he querido usar, y tengo acceso a mucha tecnología y un montón de cosas, básicamente de vanguardia, que, como, es genial, tú saber. Y realmente puedo sentir que puedo innovar. Así que hay que, pero no sólo eso, que en realidad funcionan; Supongo que de principio a fin, incluso el lado de la comercialización de las cosas está por encima y más allá, es una locura. En 2016, Nike y Koston lanzaría el "Nike SB Koston 3 Hyperfeel", inspirándose en la línea de fútbol de Nike. Este zapato sería uno de los primeros zapatos de skate para incorporar un collar de tobillo hecho de material Flyknit para proporcionar apoyo y estabilidad. Tras la liberación del zapato, Koston dijo que era "el zapato más progresivo de SB Skateboarding hasta la fecha". Como piloto patrocinado por la marca de gafas de sol Oakley, Koston completó el proyecto de video "Fear and Loathing in Australia" que fue filmado a principios de 2013. Acompañado por sus compañeros de equipo, Rune Glifberg, Ryan Sheckler y Curren Caples, Koston aparece en un video que fue Publicado el 5 de junio de 2013 y las fotografías que fueron disparadas por el skater profesional Arto Saari. Koston reveló las lesiones que ha sufrido a lo largo de su carrera en el micro-sitio para el proyecto: "Nada importante, pocos esguinces en el tobillo, dedos dislocados, puntadas y tendinitis en la rodilla. Sponsors En enero de 2016, Koston es patrocinado por las siguientes compañías: Nike SB, Independent Truck Company, Spitfire Wheels, Fourstar, Diamond, Supremo, The Berrics, Oakley, Jessup, y Skullcandy. El viernes, 20 de febrero de 2015, hizo un spot promocional en su cuenta de Instagram para la McDonald's Corporation, haciéndole uno de los primeros skateboarders profesionales populares para anunciar para la mega-cadena. Organización En un segmento de video de 2009, Koston declaró que su instalación consistía en una cubierta de skate de Girl (8 y una octava pulgada de ancho), 139 camiones independientes (alto), 50 milímetros (2,0 pulg) de ruedas Spitfire, rodamientos Bones Swiss y Bones Casquillos amarillos (medio). Koston no revela el tipo de hardware o griptape que utilizó en ese momento, pero, a partir de agosto de 2012, es patrocinado por Diamond (hardware) y Jessup (griptape). Salida de Girl Skateboarding El 19 de noviembre de 2015, Girl Skateboards hizo el anuncio de que Koston, junto con el patinador profesional Guy Mariano, ya no viajaría para la compañía. La noticia fue anunciada a través de la página de Girl Instagram, titulada "Gracias por los recuerdos". Ambos patinadores eran miembros originales del equipo de Girl, pilotando para la compañía durante 22 años. El 8 de enero de 2016 un cuadro fue fijado a la página del instagram del patín mental del nombre de Koston en una cubierta. La imagen se eliminó rápidamente. Koston ha declarado en una entrevista que estará montando Patín Mental y juntas de WKND mientras que él y Guy Mariano trabajan en su compañía sin nombre. Sin embargo, en el video promocional de William Strobeck "KING PUPPY" para la colaboración de Supreme y Nike en 2016, Koston fue filmado montando un tablero de Fucking Awesome. Empresario Junto con su amigo y skater profesional Mariano, Koston fue cofundador de la marca de ropa Fourstar en 1996: "En 1996, Guy Mariano y yo no teníamos patrocinadores de ropa, y en ese momento habíamos comprado suficiente ropa Polo, Hilfiger y Nautica Pensar, oye, tal vez deberíamos empezar una compañía de ropa. " A partir de julio de 2013, Fourstar patrocina un equipo de trece patinadores y ha lanzado cuatro videos. Koston era también un part-owner de la marca de calzado de Lakai que, como Fourstar, es distribuida por Crailtap. El Berrics es un parque de skate de propiedad privada, propiedad de Koston y Steven Berra. También es un sitio web que ofrece contenido filmado en el skatepark, así como otros medios relacionados con el skateboard. El nombre de la instalación es un portmanteau de los nombres de los propietarios (el "Ber" del apellido de Berra y el "ric" del nombre de Koston). Fundado por el surfer profesional australiano Josh Kerr y los patinadores profesionales Mikey Taylor y Paul Rodriguez, el Saint Archer Brewing Co. es una microbratería que es co-propiedad de la marca "Embajadores", incluyendo Koston. El equipo de Embajadores incluye skaters profesionales Sean Malto, Brian "Slash" Hansen, y Bryan Herman; Los surfistas profesionales y no profesionales Taylor Knox, Dusty Payne, Laura Enever y Jeff Johnson; El ex snowboarder profesional Todd Richards; Fotógrafo Atiba Jefferson; Y el formador de tabla de surf Chris Christenson. Influencia Koston ha sido descrito como el "Michael Jordan de skateboarding" por su compañero de equipo y skateboarder profesional Brandon Biebel. Paul Rodriguez ha identificado a Koston como la persona que más le gustaría modelar su carrera después y explicó el significado de Koston en una entrevista de julio de 2013: "Este tipo para mí es el final de todo, todo. Chico, es mi modelo 100% en la vida, he estudiado todo lo que ha hecho, ya sabes, me encanta este tipo, es mi período de patinaje favorito ". Rodríguez también declaró que sus partes favoritas de video de todos los tiempos son aquellas De Koston. Videojuegos * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (2000) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (2001) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (2002) * Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater HD (2012) * Skate It (2008) * Skate 2 (2009) * Skate 3 (2010) Filmografia * Jackass: The Movie (2002) * Jackass 3D (2010) * The Motivation (2013) Televisión * Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory (three episodes, 2009, 2010) * Maloof Money Cup (2008) * The Aquabats! Super Show! (2013) (cameo appearance with Tony Hawk) Videografia * Union: Right To Skate (1992) * 101: WWII Report (1992) * H-Street: Next Generation (1992) * Girl: Goldfish (1993) * 101: Falling Down (1993) * 411VM: Issue 2 (1993) * 411VM: Issue 3 (1993) * 411VM: Best Of 411, Volume 1 (1994) * Etnies: High 5 (1995) * Transworld: Uno (1996) * Girl: Mouse (1996) * Eastern Exposure: Zero (1996) * Duck Cinema (1997) * Chocolate: The Chocolate Tour (1999) * 411VM - Brazilian Vacation (1999) * 411VM - The First Step (1999) * éS: Menikmati (2000) * Big Brother: Crap (2001) * Tony Hawk's Gigantic Skatepark Tour (2001) * OP King of Skate (2002) * Transworld: Chomp on This (2002) * 411VM - Vancouver 2002 (2002) * éS: Germany Tour 2002 (2002) * Thrasher: King Of The Road 2003 (2003) * Girl: Yeah Right! (2003) * Closure (2003) * 411VM: Issue 60 (2003) * Thrasher: S.O.T.Y. Video (2003) * éS: Europe Tour 2003 (2003) * Girl: Harsh Euro Barge (2003) * Thrasher: King Of The Road 2004 (2004) * Fourstar: Catalog Shoot (2005) * Fourstar: Super Champion Funzone (2005) * Girl: What Tour? (2005) * Globe: The Global Assault (2006) * Girl: Yes We CANada (2006) * Chocolate: Hittin' Britain & Oui Will Rock You (2006) * Lakai: Fully Flared (2007) * The Berrics: Battle Commander (2007) * Girl/Chocolate: Badass Meets Dumbass (2007) * Fourstar: A Tribe Called Mapquest (2008) * Lakai: The Final Flare! (2008) * Girl/Anti Hero: Beauty and The Beast (2008) * Girl: Yanks On Planks (2008) * Girl/Anti Hero: Beauty and The Beast 2 (2009) * Nike SB: Don't Fear The Sweeper (2010) * Thrasher: King Of The Road 2010 (2010) * Girl/Chocolate: Der Bratwurst Tour Ever (2010) * Girl/Anti Hero: Beauty and The Beast 3 (2010) * Girl: Outbackwards (2010) * Thrasher: King Of The Road 2011 (2011) * Girl: Unbeleafable (2011) * Girl/Chocolate: Pretty Sweet (2012) * Supreme: cherry (2014) * Nike SB: "Chronicles 3" (2016) Categoría:Personajes